Anamaria's Story
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Rating is to be safe. Sexual connotation suggested. Anamaria first meets Jack, but this one is quite different from the other Jack meets Ana fics. Her PoV. Set in the SRverse. Jack's brother just gave him the Pearl for his birthday. Read and Review!


Here's yet another story from the SRverse. This time it's from Anamaria's point of view. In this, Ana's thirteen nearing fourteen, and Jack is twenty. He had just recieved the Black Pearl for his birthday. That's about all you need to know..... Read on. And if you like, review. If you think it sucks (which I'm sure is the majority opinion) review anyway to tell me why you think that. I can't become better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.....

Hope you enjoy!

**__**

**_Anamaria's Story_**

**_Just after SR II_**

I nervously approached the Captain's Cabin. I had been the cabin boy for a few months now, and yet this was the first time being called to his cabin. We had just boarded a new ship and gained a new crewmember.  
  
Thinking back to my first meeting with my new crewmate, I realized that he wasn't as daft as I originally thought. He must have figured out I was a woman. But how? And then he told the Captain, to get in good with him.  
  
Captain Bootstrap was an honourable man, but how would he react to having a girl cabin boy?  
  
'Like you don't know. What is a cabin boy for? Pleasuring the captain on long voyages. Doing his bidding. He probably didn't ask you into his cabin as of yet because he wasn't fond of male company. But to find out that his cabin boy was a girl? He's likely very ecstatic to have a lass to please him.... You probably won't like it much, though.' A voice in my mind told me.  
  
'But Captain Bootstrap is a good man. He wouldn't force me to do anything. W...would he?' During my mental conversation, I had arrived at the cabin.  
  
'Well, only one way to find out.' I took a deep, if shaky, breath to calm me, and knocked twice on the heavy ebony door.  
  
As I waited to be let in, I allowed my mind to wander to other things. Like how marvellous the new ship was. And we were just given it. No muss, no fuss. But why? And what was with that new guy? It felt like he could see right through me soul.  
  
I shuddered at the memory. He couldn't be that old, no more than early twenties, yet he seemed older than Barbossa. But nowhere near as mean. This 'Jack' fellow felt nice, if eerie. Barbossa, on the other hand, was ruthless. If I did anything wrong, even looked in the wrong direction, Barbossa would punish me severely. And he wasn't even the Bo'sun. He was the first mate. And not a very good one. Why did someone as nice as Bootstrap Bill Turner have such a bastard as his first mate anyway?  
  
That wasn't such a good path for my mind to go. I began wondering, again, why I was summoned. What did Bootstrap want with me? And where was he? I knocked ages ago. I decided to try knocking again, but just as I raised my fist to do so, the door swung open, nearly slamming me in the face.  
  
"Allen, there you are, lad. I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" I opened my mouth to talk, but he continued before I could answer. "Doesn't matter. At least you're here now." He beckoned me into the room, motioning for me to sit on the bed, the only chair in the room being occupied by the newest member of the crew.  
  
I sat down cautiously, wary of what they might do to me. "Now, Allen, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." I nodded. "I'll be getting to that in a moment. But first, I'd like you to meet our newest mate. Jack, this is Allen. Allen, Jack." I heard Jack mutter a soft 'We've already met', while the Captain spoke. "Now that introductions are done, let's get down to business. Allen, as for why we're here, I want you to meet our future captain." The 'our' was not lost on me. "I'm training him until he's gained enough experience to take over. This ship is his." Why was he telling me this?  
  
"Mate, let me finish?" Jack gave me another look like the one he gave me before. Like he could see right through me. Like he knew my secrets, all of them. Bootstrap nodded, granting permission to speak freely. "Me brother's a good friend of th' Cap'n 'ere. As me birthday present, 'e go' me this beauty. Problem is, I've no' go' me sea legs yet. As soon as I've gained enough real place knowledge, She's mine through an' through."  
  
"You're here, because I trust you. For as long as I've know you, even if it has not even been a year yet, you've never let me down. You'll keep this all a secret for the time being, I trust. While bearing witness to our agreement." I nodded. "Good. Then it's settled. Jack may have the ship when he's ready. And all will stay as it is now. Barbossa will remain first mate, Allen, you're still to be cabin boy, unless you've been promoted by then, and everyone else will be as they are presently." He clapped his hands together eagerly. Eager for what? I've no clue, but he was excited about something.  
  
"Captain? What are you going to do? Wouldn't it be better if you became first mate? I mean, you're far better than Barbossa....." He just looked at me as if he forgot I was there. I wasn't surprised. I'm often forgotten.  
  
"That's a complicated matter. Too in-depth for someone your age." He watched me for a moment. I just sat there, like a good little servant, awaiting orders. "Well?" I looked at him confused. "Why are you two still here? I've got a ship to run in the morning, so out with the two of you, so I can get some sleep."  
  
Jack and I left the cabin, side by side, both silent as the grave. Once we were out in the evening air, however, he spoke up. "So, luv...." My eyes darted around to make sure no one was within earshot. "What say you to a tour of this fine vessel?" He moved closer to me, invading my personal space. At least he smelled clean. His brother must have made him clean up for the unveiling of his treasure.  
  
I pushed him off. "Fine. But you keep your distance. I don't want people here finding out."  
  
"Ye mean about yer feminine wiles?" I actually blushed. I haven't blushed since before I ran away from home, three years ago! "Don' worry, luv.... I'd rather keep yer secret t' meself. 'Sides, you keep my secret, I'll keep yours. We're squared." He came close enough that I could feel his breath on my ear. "Tha' an' I'd much prefer knowing tha' I'm the only one who...... can.... make you.... blush....." My face darkened more. Even though the only lights came from the stars and my skin is as dark as chocolate so I'd be hard to tell in broad daylight, he still knew I was blushing.... Was I that obvious? "Nay, luv. I'm just really good at reading ye. I can teach ye things ye'll never learn from the rest o' these fools.... Whenever yer ready...."  
  
I lead him on a tour of the ship, guiding him through every nook and cranny of the vessel. All the while, my heart raced and my face burned. His words just kept echoing in my mind, over and over again. What did he mean, he'd teach me things? What kind of things? And what did he mean whenever I was ready? He didn't mean sex right? I mean, I was thirteen, almost fourteen, but still. And I looked like a boy. Why would he want to have sex with me?  
  
I then thought that I just misunderstood. He probably meant reading and writing and other upper-class things. Then he'd wrap his arm around my shoulder, or touch me in some other way that could be harmless, or could mean something completely not harmless.  
  
By the time we returned to the helm, where our journey began, my stomach was all in knots, fear, confusion, and apprehension, tying me up. "Jack?" He had his arm around me again. It felt so warm, and safe. Then why was I still terrified?  
  
"Hmm, Luv?" His voice vibrated through me as he laid his chin on the top of my head. The vibration, mixed with the nickname, caused the nervousness in me to grow exponentially.  
  
"Wha.... What did ye mean when ye said ye'd teach me things?" It took a moment to get the words out. But once they started, just flew out in a gush of air. I could feel his smile. It warmed me from the inside, untying my tangle stomach. The fact that he was smiling meant that I misunderstood. He didn't mean.... that.  
  
"It meant anything you want it to." I felt my pulse race again. I just waited until he spoke again. I knew he must have been joking. "'Ow old are ye?" He must've thought I was older. Once he found out how young I really was, he'd stop trying after me.  
  
"Thirteen.... Almost fourteen...." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "What about you? How old are ye?"  
  
"'M twenty. Exactly. T'day's me birthday, ye know." He lowered his mouth to my ear, his warm breath sending a chill down my spine. "Now, what's yer real name? 'Allen can't be who ye were born." I sighed. If I'm trusting him with knowing I'm a girl, he might as well, know whose secret he's keeping.  
  
"My name's Anamaria. But around EVERYONE else, it's still Allen. I mean, even the Captain can't know. My true name, savvy?"  
  
He smiled, an impish grim that I could sense without even seeing it. "Savvy." We just stood there, silently. I had unknowingly leaned on him, sometime during our time at the helm. "Ana?" I just murmured my acknowledgement of his question. We were so close, that the slightest whisper would carry to one another but no further. "How long have you been a pirate?" I looked up at him. "How long ago did you leave home? And why did you?"  
  
I could've sworn his eyes held concern. But why? I left of my own accord. "I was ten when I ran away from home. There was nothing for me there. All I ever had until now has been my name. And even then, I didn't have a last name. I grew up an orphan, my..... 'Parents' were arses. So as soon as I got the chance, I ran for it. I found a ship, hid in the Hold, and fell asleep. Woke up in another port and have been stowing away since then. That is until one of the ships I was on was raided by Captain Bootstrap's men, and I became the Cabin Boy. Then you came and here we are." I hoped that my answer was enough to appease his worry.  
  
His face seemed to close off. His expression never shifted from the smirk I've seen more than once on him. But something was missing. Like he was just wearing a mask. A very good one. But a mask none the less. "What about you? Why did ye become a pirate?"  
  
"Me?" I nodded. My neck was getting sore from looking up at him, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. "I've just always wanted to be one. Since I was a babe. Me brother never thought I could do it, but I showed him, didn't I?" I nodded. He gazed up to the stars for a moment before looking back to me. "Well. I think it's about time we went to bed. Don't you?" My apprehension must've shown on my face, 'cause he added quickly. "Just sleep. I swear. An' we'll have to be a bit more distant around the crew. That is, of course, until I become Captain. Then nobody'll question yer presence in me bed."  
  
"When I'm ready, right." He laughed. It sounded almost wolfish.... I liked it.  
  
"Of course. When you're ready. Not a moment sooner." He left a chaste kiss on my cheek, stubble scratching my face. My heart sped up a bit again as he tightened his grip for a moment before letting me go and curling up on a coil of rope, using a piece of torn sail for a blanket.  
  
I grinned happily as I turned to find my own resting place, the nervousness in my chest replaced by a pleasant warmth. Joy filled my heart at the thought of finally being able to share my secret with someone. And to know that he didn't care that I was a girl. He still respected me. This was going to be a truly interesting relationship, that I knew.... 

For all of you SR fans, this takes place the evening after SR II (Which I promise I'll have up as soon as I find it). It wont ruin anything by reading this first, so.... Yeah. Reviews are welcome. After all, I don't know what you like/dislike if you don't tell me. I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
